


A bit of sin

by Tempis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempis/pseuds/Tempis
Summary: Keith comes home to a sweet surprise.





	A bit of sin

Walking into his home, Keith took his shoes off and stepped into the livingroom to find  
that he couldn’t see his boyfriend on the couch like usual. Walking past the kitchen, he went to  
knock on the bathroom door. When he didn’t get a reply, he opened the door to find that it, too,  
was empty.

Moving to the bedroom, he opened the door to find all the lights off but one and Lance  
sitting- technically hanging- in the center.

Silently circling, Keith watched as Lance strained to hear if someone had finally entered  
the room. Dangling a foot off the ground, he tried to stay as still as possible for the dark blue  
ropes crossing his body tightened from each small movement.

Quietly, almost a whisper, Keith muttered praises to his lover into the open space of the  
dark room.

“Blue is such a nice color for you.” murmured Keith. “Makes you look like a pretty little  
present. Are you all wrapped up for me?”

“Yes, yes, oh god yes. I’m for you, I’m just for you, I’m yours.” Lance whined.

“Good.” he growled. Padding closer, he circled his prize to get a better view.

Lightly touching Lances jaw, he watched in amusement as he turned his face into Keiths  
palm and smiled lightly. Running his fingertips down, he slowed at his collarbone, moving away  
one of the ropes just far enough to suck a mark into the skin. Blossoming into a light mark,  
Keith moved onwards to his shoulders, running down past his arm to his wrists, where four of  
the ropes looped together to move out to the next knot.

Although it looked intricate, Keith knew that the ropes would all come apart very easily if  
he wished it. And the time would come when the ropes would come off, but for now he simply  
admired how nice his darling looked.

Moving his hands down, he stepped forwards to place both of them on Lances thighs  
and rub small circles with his thumbs. “How does it feel? Being totally helpless. Anything I  
want, I can have, and you can’t do anything about it. Does it feel good? Knowing that you’re  
being used. Do you like it?”

Lance replied with a little moan and a shaky nod. Moving his hands up, he felt at Lances  
hip bones, admiring the softness of the skin contrasting with the sharpness of his bones. Lance  
was a swimmer, and he had a nice body because of it: narrow hips, wide shoulders, tan skin.

Releasing some of the ropes, just enough for his feet to graze the ground, Keith  
repeatedly whispered, “so nice, so pretty, so perfect.” 

As Lance tried to lean into his chest, Keith backed up and removed his hands. Whining from the loss of contact, Lance started to  
quietly whimper Keith's name.

“What do you want? Do you want me to let you down? Do you want me to touch you?  
I'll do it if you want me to, but you have to beg for it.” 

Taking off the blindfold as he backed  
away, he circled back around to the front so that Lance could see him and beg properly.

“Please touch me, baby. Please, please baby. I promise I’ll be a good boy. Please  
touch me,” Lance whined.

Stepping back into the range of touch, Keith skimmed his fingers lightly over Lance's  
legs and pelvis. “No no no nono not there please. Higher please. You know where I want it,  
please.”

Smirking, Keith lightly grabbed Lance's member. Moaning lowly, Lance looked like a  
picture of heaven- hair mussed, pupils blown, mouth slack, and not to mention fucking hot.

Keith flashed a small smile before tugging slowly at Lances member. As Lance threw his head  
back in pleasure, Keith swooped up to steal a kiss before backing away.

Pulling away from Lance, Keith quickly started to undress. Lance made a small noise of  
displeasure before seeing what Keith was doing. “Are you going to fuck me while I’m up here or  
are you going to let me down first?” Lance questioned. 

Upon hearing a quiet laugh, Lance assumed he would be staying.  
Once he had all his clothes off but his underwear, he quickly went to the bedside drawer  
to retrieve the condoms and lube. Approaching Lance again, he tucked the condom in between  
Lances open lips as he popped open the cap to the lube. Reaching behind him, he lightly  
rubbed against his rim until Lance said, rather muffled, “Stop being such a tease and get on with  
it.”  
Pressing down, the noise that his love made when being entered was clearly discomfort.  
Removing the condom from his mouth, Keith leaned forward to kiss Lance as he was opened  
up. Upon adding a second finger, Lance moaned quietly into the kiss.  
Once the third finger was added and Lance was properly prepared, Keith moved behind  
Lance and quietly pressed a kiss to each of his shoulder blades. Moving to the bumps of his  
spine, he pressed small kisses onto each as he made his way up to bite down onto the soft skin  
of his shoulder. While marking him, Keith opened the condom and rolled it on. After applying  
lube to his length, Keith lined himself up and leaned forward to kiss Lance messily as he  
entered.  
Lance moaned loudly as he was slowly filled, inch by inch, by the man he loved. Once  
Keith bottomed out, Lance was breathing heavily as he had his head back to keep eye contact

with him. After a few moments, Lance gave a small nod signaling that he was ready for him to move. Pulling almost all the way out, Keith slammed back in roughly making Lance swing about three inches forwards before being pulled back into Keith's chest. Feeling Keith’s warm breath puff onto Lance’s ear each time he thrust only made Lance feel even more pleasure.  
Leaning up, Keith latched on lightly to Lance’s earlobe and reached his hand around to jerk off Lance to the rhythm of his thrusts. Resting his head on Keith’s shoulder, Lance moaned loudly to each push. Because Lance was still tied up, Keith’s thrusts reached into him to nail his prostate with each thrust. Within minutes Lance tensed up and cried out loudly when his orgasm hit. Keith kept thrusting, chasing his own release as Lance moaned and fought back tears at the overstimulation.  
As Keith came, Lance kissed him roughly. After pulling away and catching their breath, Lance finally broke the silence with a quiet mutter of “Holy fucking shit.”  
Confused, Keith pulled out of Lance with a slow groan. “What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Keith fluttered around Lance checking to make sure he was ok.  
“Samurai, I’m fine. But I would be better if you would finally let me down.” Lance crooned.  
Slowly releasing the ropes, Keith pulled Lance to his chest then shifted him to bridal style as he moved him to the bed. Noticing the red rope marks running along Lance’s body, Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s right wrist. “Where did you get this idea, Sharpshooter? I know this didn’t come from you because this totally isn’t your style.”  
Feigning a mask of hurt, Lance turned away from Keith, loudly saying, “I have no idea what you mean. I totally didn’t ask Shiro about your weird kinks. And Shiro totally didn’t help tie me up or pick the ropes. Of course not. I would never.”  
Laughing at Lance, Keith dumped him onto the bed and threw a blanket over him. “You need to go to sleep because I just can’t deal with that smart mouth right now,” said Keith as he shuffled around to the other side of the bed before climbing in.  
“Oh really? Because just three minutes ago you couldn’t get enough,” replied Lance as he stuck his toungue out.”  
“Get over here and cuddle or I’ll kick you out of the bed, smartass.”  
:)


End file.
